Entre Amigos No es Prohibido
by Moonlight Sigh
Summary: Empieza otro Año de escuela, nuestras Seis chicas vuelven a enfrentar los Mismos problemas, pero esta vez Ay un chico nuevo, que Traerá Problemas,celos y Sorpresas
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Primer Día.

Era una Mañana tranquila en Canterlot High, todos iban a empezar el Nuevo curso, Los nuevos, los que pasaban de Año, y los que se Iban.

En esta Historia, estas chicas pasan a Octavo Grado, eran seis, Las mejores amigas desde hace dos Años, tres de ellas estaban emocionadas, las Otras iban a la escuela por obligación, más una de ellas, una chica un Tanto enana, de cabello de Arcoíris, venia hasta con un poco de Baba en la cara.

-¡Ha! Al parecer esta Chica no se ha despertado aun-Dijo Applejack

-Calla Aj, me dormí Tarde y Olvide que hoy entrabamos- decía mientras le tallaba los Ojos

-¡Dashie! Tu siempre Tan flojita- Pinkie pie mientras agarraba sus Mejillas,

-¡Ay! Pinkie, Suéltame-

-Pinkie Pie, déjala, pobrecita-le Regaño Twilight

Sonó el timbre, en ese momento tuvieron que separarse, como siempre, iban en parejas las clases, Rarity compartía salón con Fluttershy, a Applejack con Pinkie Pie y a Rainbow con Twilight

-Nos vemos en Química- Fluttershy mientras entraba a su salón

-Entren a clase ¡Ya!-grito su Maestro a sus Alumnos

Todos con miedo entraron al salón, como siempre, Twilight obligaba a Dash a sentarse junto a ella, se sentaban en las filas intermedias, ni tan atrás ni tan adelante, perfecto para Twilight, y ni tan malo para Rainbow, entre ellas no tenían mucho en común pero se llevaban Bien, igual que como todas sus Amigas.

En la otra clase, Pinkie se sentaba dos sillas atrás de Applejack, una adelante y la otra atrás, aunque eso no impedía que hablaran, Applejack entendía más que Pinkie, así que a veces se cambiaban de lugar para que le Pudiera explicar.

Y Después estaban Fluttershy y Rarity, ya que Flutter era muy tímida, se sentaba junto a Rarity algo atrás, Rarity como buena amiga acepto que su amiga no quisiera estar tan Adelante.

Todo estaba como siempre, nada anormal, Hasta que…

-Bueno, ya pase lista, así que…- tocaban la Puerta antes de que el maestro terminara, nadie sabía de qué Hablaba, hasta que un chico entro al salón algo sonrojado

Un chico alto, de cabello azul muy Oscuro y unos ojos color esmeralda, alto pero no tanto, y no era Musculoso, pero tenía lo suyo

Dash levanto la mirada un poco, vio al chico, algo en él le llamo la atención, cuando lo vieron, todas las chicas del salón suspiraron, excepto Twi y Dash, a Twilight le parecía guapo, pero no era su Tipo y a Dash, exactamente los chicos no eran su Prioridad

-bueno, al parecer tiene un nuevo compañero, si quieres siéntate donde quieras- sin mostrar interés el maestro saco sus gises, empezó a escribir

El chico se sentó detrás de Dash y twilight ya que el lugar estaba solo, al parecer a Dash no le daba importancia, solo pensó

"Es otro chico, nada del Otro Mundo, no está mal pero… ¿¡Rainbow Dash que estás pensando!?"

La clase paso normal, dieron el toque, pero faltaban 3 clases más para el descanso, iba a ser un largo día, Dash estaba recargada en sus brazos, veía a sus compañeros, le aburría todo en la escuela y como a todos, el tiempo era lento, y pasaba y pasaba, Pobre Dash, mientras en el otro salón….

-¡Muy Bien Pinkie! Me alegra que avances en tu Aprendizaje- esta era la Maestra que a todos les agradaba, era buena, linda y comprensiva

Applejack sintió que algo la golpeo, para voltear se encontró con un Papelito, era de Pinkie Pie

"Muchas Gracias c:"- Applejack no evito sonreír al mensaje, así que lo guardo en su Libreta, al abrirla se sonrojo por lo que vio, era el Nombre de alguien escrito, volteo a ver a el chico que estaba un lado de ella, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, el chico volteo a verla y le sonrió, ella solo se sonrojo y desvió su Mirada.

Pinkie había visto todo, no entendía que Pasaba, llego a Muchas ideas raras y siguió sin entender, pensó

"Le Preguntare después a las demás, podrán ayudarme, no creo que Applejack sea un dinosaurio y planee comerse a su compañero"

Y no olvidemos a las Demás chicas, Rarity estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y su mirada sin lugar fijo y Flutttershy solo miraba al frente con algo de miedo, el maestro, hablaba de forma aburrida

-Rarity,… ¿Me prestas una Pluma?-

-¿Uh?...Ah, claro Querida- de su lapicera saco un lápiz y se lo dio

-¿Te pasa Algo?-

-No, no es Nada, solo pienso- le dijo Sin ningún rodeo, lo que le dio confianza a Su amiga

-De Acuerdo, será mejor que anotes eso- Rarity vio la larga explicación de su maestro en la pizarra, abrió su libreta y empezó a escribir

Finalmente llego la Clase de Química, tenían que irse a un Laboratorio, antes de entrar a su Aula, Pinkie jalo a Rarity

-¡Pinkie! ¿Qué estás Haciendo?, No es forma de Tratar a una Dama-

-Necesito que me Expliques algo, es raro, y más en Applejack-

-¿Qué es Pinkie?-

-Creo que Applejack es… ¡Un Dinosaurio!-

Como siempre, Rarity no supo que decir, solo se le quedo viendo a Pinkie Pie con una cara de que No entendí

-Cariño…Applejack no Puede sr un Dinosaurio, es ilógico-

-Oh...Bueno, ¡Gracias!-

Sin más que Preguntar, Rarity entro a su Salón y tras ella entro Pinkie, Vieron a sus Amigas y empezaron a Platicar, como siempre, entro el chico nuevo

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunto Fluttershy

-Oh, ¿el?, es el chico Nuevo, Soarin, creo era su Nombre…-Respondio Twilight

-Nada Mal, Nada Mal…- Rarity no dejaba verlo de pies a Cabezas

Al momento llego su maestra, a todos les Daba miedo esa Maestra, decían que embrujaba a los Alumnos, casi todos se creían esas cosas, excepto Twilight, solo que lo que decía en sus Clases no era muy convincentes

-A sus Lugares deben estar, no quieren que por estar Parados los vaya a Castigar- Nadie jamás había entendido por que ella hablaba en Rima –Espero en sus vacaciones, bien les haya ido, porque este regreso a Clases, muy Duro va a Ser-

Todos soltaron un quejido por eso, Mas Rainbow Dash, pero no se preocupaba mucho, al ser capitana de todos los equipos, siempre le daban Puntos extras, pero no era tan Fácil mantener su promedio de Siete

-Eh echo otro invento, con ustedes eh de Probar, necesito dos Alumnos, que necesito, la vayan a Probar- Todos entraron en pánico, casi nunca salía algo bien en algo así, Nadie quería Pasar –Si nadie quiere Aportar, yo misma los hare Pasar- En ese momento todos trataron de esconderse de su maestra, era algo ridículo, pero… ¿Qué podían Perder?

-Que no me escoja, Que no me escoja- decía Dash mientras cruzaba sus dedos, era la que menos quería pasar, ¿Qué será ahora ese Liquido?, la última vez que ella paso, tuvo que bañarse en Yogurt de Guanábana

Después de todo, la Maestra eligió a otro, hasta ahora la clase iba Bien, hasta que, Dash sintió que le tocaban el hombro

-Oye, la de colores- intento llamar su atención Soarin

-Hey, tengo Nombre, ¿qué quieres?- volteo enojada

-¿Tienes un lápiz que me Prestes, Por favor?-

-Pues….-Le da un Lápiz y se voltea, ella realmente no quería mostrar interés, pero algo en ese Chico, algo que ella no entendía

Dieron el toque, Gracias al Cielo, tocaba descanso, las chicas fueron a dejar sus cosas al Casillero, en ese Momento, un chico de Acerco a Twilight, era de Cabello Azul y Ojos más claros que Este

-Hola Twilight- le hablo Muy apenado

-Hola Flash, ¿pasa algo?- sin voltear a verlo seguía guardando y sacando cosas

-Me preguntaba si... ¿Me podrías ayudar en Química?- Desvió su Mirada ocultando su rubor

-Claro, te veo hoy en la Biblioteca después de Clases, ¿Ok?-

-Claro, Te veo Luego- se fue algo nervioso, sin notar que las Amigas de Twilight lo habían visto Todo

De la nada Salió una Rarity Enojada, con intención de Reclamarle a Su amiga su Actitud cortante

-¿¡Cómo Puedes rechazar a Un encanto como El!?-Le grito Rarity

-No lo rechazo, me gusta, pero no es mi Mayor deseo-

Rarity se resignó a cruzarse de brazos, todas sabían que de chicos, Twilight era la menos Interesada, hasta más que Rainbow, pues a ella le interesaba más la Escuela y leer, que andar de novia y cariñosa con alguien, aunque, por leer Historias de Amor, tenía un cierto interés a tener una de Esos "Romances"

Se fueron al comedor, Dash tenía que hacer una Larga fila para tener su Comida, pero ha casi llegar estaba el chico Nuevo, Soarin

-¡Hey! ¡Tú!- Corrió hacia donde estaba el, pensaba hacerle un trato, no lo era, sol para ella

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Puedes dejarme o podrías comprarme la comida?

-¿Por qué habría de Hacerlo?-

-Te preste un lápiz hace un rato, el cual no me has devuelto -

Sin Opción, la dejo delante de él, pidió su comida y fue con sus Amigas

-Soñé a que era un Pony rosado, ¡En serio!-Dijo Pinkie a sus Amigas, las cuales solo se le quedaban viendo a Pinkie por su comentario

-¿No crees que es mejor levantarse temprano y hacerte tu almuerzo, a sobornar a los demás con que te dejen al Frente?- Applejack pregunto a Dash al saber que se había salido con la Suya

-Nahp'-respondió y empezó a Comer

-Y, Dashie, ¿el chico nuevo es tu Amigo?-Fluttershy cultandose de haber preguntado

-Je, no exactamente, solo me dejo en frente-

-Pero… ¿no te parece Guapo?-dijo Rarity mirándolo de pies a Cabeza

Al escuchar eso, Dash casi se ahoga

-¿¡Sabes al menos a quien le Preguntas tal Cosa!?-

-Te parece Guapo, si no fuera así, no te ahogarías-

-Ja-Ja, que Graciosa-con Sarcasmo, Dash se levantó –Iré por una servilleta- caminaba distraída, provocando un choque con alguien

-¡Auch!- el chico se cayó y cuando vio frente a Él, encontró a Una Dash enojada y cubierta de Jugo

-¡Oye!-

-L-lo Lamento, N-no era mi Intención- Dijo e levantándose y ofreciéndole su Mano, Dash lo agarro cuando el hizo fuerza, lo jalo hacia ella y lo tiro

-Jajajaja, estamos A mano, Jajaja-se tiro al piso a Reír, extrañamente, solo los notaron los que estaban sus Lados

-Que divertido- dijo el dándole una Sonrisa a la chica Provocando un ligero rubor, raro de ver en ella, ella para evitarlo, se levantó rápido y se sacudió

-Bueno… ¿Amigos?- dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudió, ofreciéndole su Mano a Dash

-Jeje…Amigos-Se estrecharon de la Mano, sonriéndose uno al Otro

¿Quién diría que estos dos, tendrían una Historia por delante?.


	2. Saber Mas

Capítulo 2: Saber Mas

Habían dado el toque, tres Clases más y Adiós Escuela o Al menos hasta Mañana, esta vez nuestra chicas cambiaban de acompañante, esta vez Twilight iba con Pinkie, Aj con Fluttershy y Dash con Rarity.

-Y esa es la Historia de la fundación de nuestro País, ¿preguntas?- como siempre, todos se quedaron Callados, casi nadie entendió, pero ¿Quién quiere aburrirse dos veces? –Anoten en su Libreta la Tarea- Todos soltaron el mismo quejido, Dash no anotaría nada, probablemente ni la Haga

-Rainbow Dash, anota tu Tarea- Rarity la regaño sin mirarla, todas se preocupaban por las calificaciones de su Amiga

Rainbow Dash solo refunfuño y anoto su Tarea, odiaba la Tarea, ¿A que ayudaba?, pero bueno, si no la Anotaba recibiría otro regaño

_Mientras en Otro salón _

Fluttershy les pedía lo mismo a Todas sus Amigas de sentarse atrás, Applejack sin Problemas acepto, típico

-Bien Chicos, Para cuando acabe el bimestre, quiero que lean un Libro, el que quieran pero en Vez de examen les pondré a Hacer un Ensayo de 1500 palabras- Daba Pereza, pero mejor eso a Hacer un examen – Les daré lo que queda de Clase libre- En ese momento todos empezaron a Hablar y pararse, Fluttershy y Aj empezaron a Platicar

-Y, ¿Qué Libro piensas Leer?- Aj siempre estaba con su sonrisa, lo que le daba confianza a su Amiga

-Mm, no lo sé, Tal vez le pida un Libro a Twilight. ¿y tú?- Todas tenían libros en casa, pero no como Twilight, ella tenía 4 libreros en su cuarto, 3 en el de su Hermano (Spike) y otros

-Bueno, espero te Preste un buen Libro Amiga, yo leer uno de Leyendas, mi abuela me lo leía siempre cuando Era niña- Fluttershy solo le dio Una sonrisa tranquilizadora

_Mientras Tanto_

Pinkie estaba adelante con Twilight , ella ponía mucha atención a su Maestro, mientras Pinkie solo Jugaba con Sus lápices y colores

-La física Molecular, ¿Quién me Puede responder que es?- como siempre todos callados y evitando la mirada de su Maestro, hasta que alguien levanto su Mano –Señorita Sparkle, no me sorprende, responda, Por favor- con su sonrisa pacifica, Twilight se levantó de su Asiento

-La Física Molecular estudia problemas relacionados con la estructura atómica de la materia y su interacción con el medio.- dijo con Una sonrisa de Orgullo a si Misma

-Perfecto, puede sentarse- ella solo asintió y se sentó en su Lugar- el Maestro empezó a escribir, en ese momento, Twilight sintió algo que le golpeaba la cabeza, era un Papel

_"Entonces, ¿después de clases en la Biblioteca?"_

Algo dentro de ella se emocionó, ella sabía perfectamente de quien era esa notita, Flash. Trato de actuar lo más Seria que pudo y solo contesto un simple "Si", Ella se sonrojo al ver que el chico le sonrió, evito la mirada y puso atención al Maestro pero… ¿Quién le aria más caso a Un viejo que a Un Galán? (Lol)

Toco el timbre, Todos aliviados, solo faltaban dos clases, y eran las Mejores, era Una de algún "club" al que pertenecías y Deportes, para Dash eso era Genial nada de escribir o Estudiar, o Al menos para Ella

Twilight estaba en un grupo de Matematicas, Aj de florería con Fluttershy, Rarity de Costura, Rainbow a Un club de Futbol y Pinkie…Realmente nadie sabia

Dash iba a su casillero a Buscar unas cosas y se encontró con Soarin, estaba recargado en una pared con sus audífonos puestos, ella solo se acercó y lo vio

-Hey, Tú- Aun no recordaba su Nombre, el solo la vio y se quitó un Audífono

-Hola Colores- Bueno ninguno recordaba el Nombre del otro, Dash solo se sonrojo y se enojó –Bueno, ¿necesitas algo?

-Uy, bueno, Primero, me Llamo Dash y acostúmbrate a llamarme Rainbow, ¿ok?- el solo asintió con miedo por la Mirada de ella –y Segundo, ¿Qué haces aquí parado?, ¿aún no tienes club?-

-Ay, ¿y si en vez de Rainbow te llamo "Tontita"?- recibió un pisotón por parte de ella- Lo tomare como un No, veras, Acabo de llegar, no sabría dónde ir ni que Hay-

-Pues…yo voy al de Futbol , N-no se gustes estar en ese- empezó a rascarse la nuca y desvió su Mirada, solo pensaba

_"Vamos Rainbow, ¿Qué te pasa?, es Solo otro Chico"_

-Hey, ¿Te sientes bien?- puso su Mano en la frente de la chica, provocando que ella se sonrojara y también que le Diera un manotazo –Bueno, creo que Si-

-¿Vas a Venir o no?- es solo asintió y se fue con ella

_En el Campo de Futbol_

-Bien chicos, al Parecer ay un Chico nuevo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- El entrenador agarro a Soarin del cuello de su Playera

-S-Soarin- dijo sin mucho aire por el Jalón

-¡Soarin!, perfecto, ve con tu Compañera Dash y que te explique lo que Hacemos-

Todos empezaron a trotar y Calentar

-Oye, amm…Rainbow, ¿cierto?-

-Ah, Sí, ¿Qué quieres?- La chica ni lo volteo a ver, estaba "ocupada"

-¿Solo hacen esto?, ¿Entrenar?-

-Cada tres Semanas vamos a Un torneo, no siempre Ganamos, pero hemos tenido trofeos-

Después de una larga Hora de ejercicios, Soarin se dirigió a cambiarse, no traía Playera de repuesto, así que solo se la quitó se puso una chamarra, cuando el Salió, Dash salió al Mismo tiempo.

-Y, ¿Qué te pareció?- Dash saco su botella y empezó a Beber de ella

-Me gusto, Oye, ¿me das Agua?- Dash solo suspiro y le lanzo la Botella, pegándole en La cara, ella solo soltó una risita- Y bueno Rainbow, ¿Qué te gusta?- ella solo le dio una cara de Incomprensión – Bueno, tus gusto, ya sabes, Música, series, eso-

-Ah, a eso te refieres, pues Música exacta No, tengo muchas canciones favoritas que no tengo Un grupo o solista Favorito, y series, me gustan las de misterio y también de risa, ¿Qué más Quieres saber?-

-Pues, al parecer no somos muy Diferentes, tal vez nos parezcamos en eso, tampoco tengo un grupo o cantante favorito y me gustan ese tipo de series, ¿te gusta leer?-

-Sip, pero solo de Aventuras, odio los libros románticos- ella solo escucho una risita de parte de el- ¿Qué da tanta risa?-

-Creí que sería como las Otras, de Amor y romance- esto hizo que le diera un codazo

-Pues no, ahora sabes, ¿Y a ti que libros te gustan?-

-Aventuras y Acción, o cosas Así- el solo le dio una sonrisa

-Bueno, vamos a Deportes- la chica salió corriendo dejándolo atrás, era Linda, no podía negarlo, pero por ahora su interés No era tener Novia, ¿O sí?

_Mientras en el Gimnasio_

Estaban la 5 amigas, Dash estaba apartada calentando, no dejaba de sacar de su cabeza la "linda" sonrisa de Soarin, trato de hacer más Esfuerzo pero era casi Imposible sacar esa Imagen de su Mente.

-Bien, los separaremos, Las chicas de un lado y los chicos de Otros- era el entrenador –Spit, ven y Ayúdame- detrás de él, salió una chica, era alta y su cabello parecía Fuego

-Seguro Entrenador- como Soarin, era nueva, había llegado con el Entrenador, pero a diferencia de él, ella ya había hecho Amigos

-Bien, Harán competencias, chicas contra chicos, como al parecer, ahora hay un chico más, pondré a Spitfire para que Ayude a la chicas, ¿de Acuerdo?-

Todos aceptaron, empezaron las competencias, Le tocaba a Spitfire con un chico llamado Thunderlane, por lógica ella Gano, regreso a la fila y le tocaba a Dash, y por lógica obvia, con Soarin.

-En sus Marcas…¿Listos?...!Fuera!- Dash salió a toda marcha seguida por Soarin, estaba un poco cerrado, hasta que Soarin tomo más aliento y avanzo un poco Mas, Dash no se dejaría Ganar tan fácil, llego a superar a Soarin, era victoria cantada para Dash, hasta que, sin Notarlo, se resbalo con una Piedra y cayo

-¡Rainbow!- Soarin corrió hacia ella, detrás de él iban los de su Grupo

-¿¡Estas bien!?- Twilight fue corriendo, se acercaron aceleradas sus Amigas

-Sí, eso creo…- Trato de levantarse y se calló –Retiro lo dicho,…No- miro su rodilla, de la cual escurría sangre

-Soarin, Twilight, ¿Pueden acompañar a Dash a la enfermería?- solo asintieron, Twilight la cargo de un hombro y Soarin del otro, empezaron a Ir mientras ella cojeaba

Llegaron a la enfermería y dejaron a Dash en la camilla y salieron

-Pobre Dash, al parecer se Lastimo- dijo el un Poco desanimado

-Nah', así es ella, aunque, al parecer esta le dolió mas, usualmente no Pasa de raspones- el Solo la miro un momento, ella se percató y volteo, al chocar su miradas, solo sonrieron muy nerviosamente

-Y bueno…. ¿Twilight? ¿Cierto?-

-La misma, ¿Qué pasa?- Noto que ella era más Amable que Rainbow Dash, si no se equivocaba, la Chica de colores le hubiera contestado de forma Grosera

-No sé, me gustaría saber más de ti, así que… ¿Qué te gusta?-

-Pues, si hablas de gustos, me Gusta leer, de Todo, no me quejo de Nada, o solo Tal vez de los libros de "Fantasmas" y esas cosas, supongo que La pregunta era General, así que, Música, pues, No tengo un grupo específico o cantante, pero prefiero la música Tranquila o que me ayude a concentrarme, y pues, no sé qué más te guste saber, No suelo ver la Tele, pero Algo que me gusta Mucho es dibujar-

-Vaya, ¿dibujas?- al parecer, se explicaba mejor que Rainbow, por vista y lógica, era más Lista que ella

-Pues sí, pero No soy muy buena- ella solo se sonrojo levemente

-Jeje, deberías enseñarme Algún día, soy pésimo y necesitaría Una "Maestra"- se rieron nerviosamente, el silencio se Hacia incomodo, para su Suerte, salió Dash con su Pierna vendada

-Vámonos Ya- salió caminando, cogía, pero como que No le interesaba, Soarin y Twilight solo se dieron una sonrisa y fueron tras Ella

_¿Qué pasaría si esta Amistad se hiciera mas Unida?._


	3. ¿Tu otra vez?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Tu otra vez?**

Era un Martes tranquilo por la Mañana, todos preparándose para sus Actividades Diarias, felices y contentos, lo típico

-Estúpida escuela…- Refunfuñaba una chica que iba por la calle, su cabello de colores Amarrado y su uniforme desacomodado, solo quería acabar con su Día para irse a casa a Dormir

Sin darse cuenta, un chico de acerco a ella y le tapo los Ojos de sorpresa

-¿Adivina quién soy, enana?-

-¿¡A Quien Lla-…espera…¿Blitz?- al decir eso el chico le destapo los ojos y se dejó ver, Blitz, era muy igual a Rainbow Dash, cabello arcoíris, ojos Magenta, pero más alto

-El mismo, ¿me extrañaste?, yo a ti No- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, él y Dash eran amigos desde hace años, pero él vivía lejos y cuando venía solía visitar a su "gran amiga" Dash

-JA-JA, ¿a quién le llamas Enana?- le soltó un golpe en la cabeza y empezó a caminar

-Ay Dashie, ¿no te alegra saber que ahora soy tu vecino y compañero de clases?- decía mientras la alcanzaba, en ese momento Rainbow se detuvo un momento

-¿¡Tu…QUE!?- grito la chica confundida y alarmada, ¿vivir cerca de el?, Iba a ser un largo año

-Lo que escuchaste, me eh mudado aquí, ahora, camina que quiero conocer a Tus lindas amigas- dijo mientras la empujaba

Al llegar a la escuela, estaban las seis en la entrada de la escuela, notaron a Dash a lo lejos, sus amigas se miraron extrañadas entre ellas, ¿Quién era?, pues solo Fluttershy sabia

-Hey Chicas, ¿Qué pasa?- saludo Dash a sus amigas, al notar que tenían una cara de duda al ver a Blitz

-Oh, no, nada Cariño es solo que…No conocemos a tu Amigo, ¿Quién es?- Rarity se acercó a él y lo miro de arriba para abajo -¿Tu hermano?

-¡No sabía que tenías Hermano!, ¿Por qué no me lo presentaste?- Pregunto Pinkie con un tono un poco triste, ya que si era Verdad que era su Hermano (aunque No lo era) pensaba que su Amiga no le tenía más confianza

-Él no es mi Hermano, ni el cielo lo Mande, él es un amigo de…ejem…Mi infancia- lo miro molesta al recordar tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, normalmente por culpa de Blitz regañaban a Rainbow Dash

-Mucho Gusto Señoritas, y Hola de Nuevo Fluttershy- miro a Fluttershy y le dio una sonrisa

-Pues, Mucho Gusto, yo me llamo Twilight, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Oh, mis disculpas, me Llamo Rainbow Blitz, un gusto Twilight- le dio una sonrisa a Twilight lo que molesto a Dash, ya que tal vez entendía las intenciones de el con sus Amigas, excepto con Fluttershy

-Oh, Mucho Gusto Compañero, yo me llamo Applejack- levanto un poco su sombrero

-Y-Y-Y-Y… ¡Yo me llamo Pinkie y espero seamos Muy muy muy Buenos Amigos!- salto sobre el para abrazarlo muy fuerte

-Pinkie, lo vas a Asfixiar- la chica de rosa se separó y le dio una sonrisa –Perdónala, es muy hiperactiva, yo soy Rarity, es un placer conocerte- Blitz se sonrojo un poco al ver a Rarity, pero no caería en el juego de ella, tomo su mano y la beso como un caballero

-El placer es Mio, Rarity- Dash lo jalo antes de que empezar a hacer sus "jugadas"

-Tu bola de…agh… ¿Qué estas tramando con mis Amigas, Idiota?- levanto su mano y le jalo la oreja

-¡Oye!, no estoy intentando nada, solo quiero conocerlas- contesto mientras sobaba su oreja –Aparte, ¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera conocerlas como un caballero?-

-¡Por el simple hecho de que No lo eres!- a lo lejos sus amigas veían como Dash regañaba a Blitz

-¿Son así siempre?- pregunto Twilight a Fluttershy

-Desde siempre fueron así, pero por dentro se quieren mucho, aunque…Blitz me conto que él tenía sentimientos por Dash, pero es obvio que ella no, ya que lo ve solo como amigo-

-Pobre, tal vez Dash sienta algo por él, ¿no creen?- Applejack sabia como era Dash, podía querer a alguien, pero nunca fueron sus Intensiones

-No, una vez le pregunto y dijo que No, y que no lo haría ya que no podían ser más que Amigos, siempre se lo oculte a Blitz ya que no quería lastimarlo-

-Tal vez haya cambiado de Opinión, nuestra Dashie es muy impredecible, tal vez cambio de Opinión con el paso del tiempo- Rarity siempre quiso una historia de Amor y si ella no podía tenerla, ¿Por qué no ayudar a sus Amigas a tenerla?

-Hola Chicas, ¿Qué pasa?- todas voltearon a ver y vieron que era Soarin, traía su cabello bien peinado y su uniforme correctamente

-Hola Soarin, pues, solo que esperamos a que abran la puerta- contesto Twilight

Soarin miro a lo lejos a Dash, al parecer estaba un poco ocupada por el momento, luego pudo ver a quien estaba con ella, le pareció extraño que se parecieran tanto

-¿Él es el hermano de Dash o algo parecido?- pregunto mientras apuntaba a dirección de los chicos de arcoíris

-¿el?, oh no, es solo su amigo al parecer, pero nosotros creíamos lo mismo al conocerlo- le respondió Rarity, al parecer Soarin los miro muy extraño, parecían que estaban discutiendo, ¿y si eran novios en verdad?, nadie podría saberlo, pero aun asi no podía evitar sentir un poco de enojo muy dentro de él, solo llevaba una semana allí, pero se había vuelto un buen amigo de Dash

En ese momento se acercó Dash junto con Blitz, los dos tenían una cara de molestia, lo que se hayan dicho, no fue bueno ni bonito, unos minutos después abrieron la escuela y decidieron a entrar, como Blitz era nuevo debía ir a la dirección, le dio alegría a Rainbow por el hecho de que se alejaría de su Molesto compañero

-Vaya Dash, al parecer no te cae tan bien "tu amigo"- le dijo Twilight mientras hacia su trabajo

-Me cae bien, pero es Muy molesto a veces-

Recargada en su silla, noto a el cabello azul que se asomaba por su vista, su amigo Soarin quien estaba tras de ella estaba muy concentrado en terminar su trabajo típico

_-Como si fuera muy aplicado, ¡Ja!- _

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, el maestro salió a verificar que era, Dash no le dio mucha importancia y siguió viendo la vida pasar, cerró los ojos y prefirió no tomar importancia a los que decía el Maestro

-Alumnos, tienen un Nuevo compañero de clase, al parecer se mudó aquí y decidió entrar a nuestra escuela, puedes pasar- al momento en que dijo eso abrió paso para que entrara la pesadilla de Rainbow Dash, todos la miraban a ella y a él y no dejaban de escucharse susurros que decía:

_"¿Serán hermanos? ¿Es su Primo o hermano? ¿Serán parientes?"_

_"¿Su novio?"_

Las miradas se postraron solo en Dash poniéndola nerviosa, odiaba eso, ¿Por qué no le toco en otro salón? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué No se mudó a ALASKA? Sin duda Dash quería que se la comiera la tierra, sería un día largo y agotador, Miradas tras ella, encimadas y sin Olvidar los chismes típicos de las escuelas.

-Puede sentarse allá atrás- sin más que decir Blitz obedeció y se dirigió a su lugar, cuando paso por el lugar de Dash le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, provocando a que se enojara

Todos siguieron su Trabajo, Dash estaba enojada, ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? ¿De que la culpaba la Vida? ¿Fue la vez que Pateo a Applejack "accidentalmente"? ¿Cuándo se burló de Twilight por leer Mucho? ¿De los Gustos de Pinkie? ¿La timidez de Fluttershy? ¿La Femineidad de Rarity? ¿¡Que era!?

Timbre. Después de aguantar cuatro clases era momento del descanso, debía alejarse de allí lo más rápido Posible, no quería ver ni hablar de nada de Blitz…y Menos con él, trato de Imaginar que no existía en ese Lugar y que él estaba muy lejos de ella.

-Hey, Dash, ¡Espera!- llamo Soarin desde la entrada de su salón, ella paro en seco y volteo a verlo con señal de que se acercara, él se acercó y espero alguna respuesta de ella, no sabía si estaba triste, feliz -¿Te pasa algo?-

-Pues, si, veras…Me molesta el hecho de que mi Amigo este aquí, ahora tendré que cuidar a Todas mis amigas y a Mí, también el hecho de que saldrán tantos rumores de esto- sintió una pequeña tranquilidad dentro de ella, era raro que le contara a alguien como se sentía a menos que fueran sus amigas de siempre, pero realmente estaba estresada, quería a alguien con quien hablar

-Mira, los Rumores siempre serán iguales, de vienen y van, de eso no te preocupes y lo que inventen no tienes que demostrarlo, y bueno… ¿Cuidar a tus amigas?-

-Sí, veras…él es un Casanova, y me molesta que casi siempre se quiere ligar a la primer chica que ve pasar, y no quiero que lo intente con mis amigas- soltó un ligero suspiro y acelero su paso, quería desaparecer en ese Momento, jamás se había sentido tan extraña

_-Estúpida Vida, estúpida etapa-_

Desde otro lugar, el chico de Arcoiris los observaba, estaba un Poco enojado, algo muy dentro de él se prendió al verlos Juntos, ¿Por qué le tenía tanta confianza a el?, él quería que Dash le contara sus problemas a él, pero nunca se dio cuenta que lo único que provocaba que Dash sintiera por él era un poco de Odio.

-¡Dashie!, ¡Por aquí!- la llamo la chica de cabello de "algodón de azúcar", Rainbow sonrió al ver a sus Amigas, eran quienes no importaba quien o que, la ayudarían aun en lo más Mínimo, Sus Mejores Amigas.

-Bueno Dash, iré allá, nos vemos después- la despeino un poco y se fue, la enojo un poco ya que…bueno…La mayoría de las personas eran más altas que ella

Al sentarse pudo notar a Blitz rodeado de varias personas, solo dio un suspiro y miro a sus amigas

-Amm, Dash, ¿podemos preguntarte algo, dulzura?- Applejack trato de llamar la atención de ella, su estado de animo se notaba demasiado, pero, bueno…No le daba importancia ocultarlo frente a ellas

-Claro, lo que sea- le dio una mordida a su Sándwich esperando a sus Amigas

-¿Por qué no te llevas tan bien con Blitz?- Twilight la miro de manera seria y a Dash parecía que le querían dar más peso del cual ya llevaba, tomo aire y miro el suelo

-Todo fue hace unos Años, antes de que se Mudara…-

* * *

**Hola Amigos, se que nunca eh dicho Nada sobre esto, verán, esta historia me llevara tiempo, ya que las ideas no me urgen como cereal (?)**

**Espero les este gustando, trato de hacer lo que puedo, me salí un poco de lo que llevaba esta vez por que necesitaba entrar a lo que seria la trama. Y como había dicho, puede que a veces suba One-Shot's o esas cosas, y es por que a veces tengo mas ideas de esas, espero me comprendan y disfruten lo que escribo.**

**Apreciare sus Review's (si asi se escribe :'v) y acepto criticas para Mejorar. Gracias y Hasta el siguiente Capitulo n.n)/**

**Los Personajes de _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ hago esto por Diversión.**


End file.
